


Like That Sun

by mydaykonic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaykonic/pseuds/mydaykonic
Summary: In which Park Jiyoon jokingly sent a letter to Park Sungjin when she was a freshman and two years later, the contents of the letters are made into a song lyric.Maybe that's why he acts so awkward around her... or not.





	1. Prologue: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about DAY6 and English is not my first language, please forgive me for any mistakes you've seen or correct me on the comments! I always welcome feedbacks ♡

The digits that appear on the digital clock beside the study table turns from 2:59 a.m. to 3:00 a.m. but the petite, short-haired girl sitting on her study table doesn't take notice of the time, continuing to write her thoughts on a piece of paper while her roommate is sleeping like a log.

 

She finally casts her eyes on her digital clock and sighs. "Seriously? I'm writing a freaking love letter when I have a class at 8 tomorrow?" she grumbles, nagging at herself.

 

The things I do for a handsome stranger....

 

She thinks to herself before continuing to write the letter, finishing it with one last phrase. After she is done, she reads it one more time.

 

_Dear Park Sungjin,_

_Maybe you've gotten a lot of letter like this but you know what?_

_I'm still writing to you because I want to get this out of my chest._

_The first time I saw you, you were wearing an all-black outfit._

_You exude an intimidating aura at first sight but the moment you smile,_

_You lit up the whole room_

_And now, you shine bright in my heart._

_This might sound weird but every morning when I open my eyes,_

_The first thing that I think of and the only thing in my mind is you._

_Whenever I look at you and our eyes meet, my face turns red but it feels so nice._

_Every single day, I’m waiting all night for the morning sun to rise so I can see you._

_Every time I think about seeing you the next morning,_

_My heart races and swells with anticipation._

_Even if the Music club activities are boring to me,_

_I still go hoping to see you but you're rarely there._

_This letter is just to tell you that I like you._

_I hope you know that you have an extremely beautiful smile._

_Your bright smile makes my whole world lights up, like the sun that shines brightly._

_I doubt you will but if you ever feel like you're unattractive,_

_I hope you know that at least one person in this universe thinks that you're the most beautiful person on Earth._

_Maybe my feelings will fade, but I will always remember how beautiful you are._

_The one who thinks of you as the sun,_

_PJY_

She looks at her letter one more time before taking the pink envelope beside her and folding her letter as neatly as she can, putting it inside the envelope.

 

When the morning comes, she hands the letter to Kim Namjoon, her groupmate and also Park Sungjin's roommate for that year.

 

"You're really doing this, huh?" Namjoon says to her while chuckling, his left dimple showing itself as he smirks.

 

"Y... Yeah. But please don't tell anyone even after you die, okay?"

 

She stutters, her face growing red.

 

"No problem, keeping secrets is my forte."

 

She looks up at Namjoon who is smiling at her and noticed the sparkle in his eyes. At that moment, she knows she's weak to beautiful smiles.

 

When Namjoon tells her that he puts the letter on Sungjin's desk in their room, she begins to hope that he won't read the letter. 

 

Because she doesn't like Sungjin like that, she only likes to watch him from afar. She only prays that even if he reads it, he won’t take it seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person POV only for the epilogue, the rest of the chapters are in first person POV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an introduction chapter to the characters and setting. More interactions in next chapter!
> 
> **PNU is an abbreviation of their university name, which is Pusan National University located in Busan.

The hallway is filled with students going in and out from their respective classes on Monday morning, which is the perfect time to persuade these people to buy their college newspaper. I gather all my courage, inhaling as deeply as I can and relaxing my facial muscles to make it easier for me to smile. If given a choice, I will never do this due to my anxiety but my major only has 27 people and we need to sell more than 500 copies this week so the extra work is needed.

“Hi, it’s this week’s edition of PNU Weekly! Come get it for only one bucks!” I call out to a few students who are walking in front of me, still keeping the smile on my face even when some of them scowl at me. Nothing way out of the ordinary.

The bundle of newspaper in my left arm began to tire me so I put them on the random table beside me. This hallway is usually used for clubs to promote their events so there are tables and chairs along with notification boards at each side of the hallway. I look at my watch to make sure I won’t be late to my morning class.

_9.00 a.m._

I have two hours to finish off the bundle in my hands or Professor Lee will kill me. He had been nagging me to work harder in finishing off my newspaper quota since I’m always the one who have the least sales every time. This thing isn’t even counted for grading, I don’t know why he is so worked up over it.

The number of students in the hallway began to lessen each minute and I have 10 copies left. Maybe I should move to the café across Arts faculty so I can get my breakfast after selling off these copies. I sure hope I can sell off these, though.

As I step inside the café, I scan around the premise to see if there’s any empty table beside the cashier counter. Oh, there it is. Lucky me, usually it’s occupied with students or lecturers. I reach the table and is about to take a seat when two guys walk up to me. It’s the ‘opposites-attract duo’, as my Editor-In-Chief, Jae would say.

“I’ll take five”, one of them say to me with his raspy voice. He’s tall and he looks like he could be five years older than me, even if he’s just a year older. Maybe it’s the jaw, or maybe the very unnoticeable wrinkle on his forehead just above his eyebrows.

I don’t even know what I’m talking about.

This guy, Park Sungjin is basically my regular customer since I first started selling newspapers in second year so he’s a familiar face, besides the fact that I often cover news for band performances in campus grounds. Sungjin along with the guy beside him are the members of the most popular band in this university.

Park Sungjin is the band’s leader and vocalist while the guy beside him who had big, doe eyes named Kim Wonpil is in charge of keyboard and synth. There are three more people in their group called DAY6, with Jae or his full name Park Jaehyung as the most popular member. I personally don’t know why they are named DAY6 when they only have five members but it’s not like I want to know either.

“That’ll be five bucks!” I say to Sungjin while handing him five copies of the newspaper.

“Ah, the news about your performance is in page 10 if you guys want to, you know, read it”, I inform them as I wait for Sungjin to take the money out from his wallet.

Only Wonpil react to my statement, saying, “Really?” and excitedly takes one of the copies and opens page 10.

Sungjin only nods to my information as he hands me the exact amount, looking at the page Wonpil opens.

I wait in bated breath for their reaction because the news about them was the one I wrote and proudly got a whole page about their win in Battle of the Bands, one of the biggest events in campus.

Wonpil’s reaction doesn’t disappoint – eyes wide, mouth wide open in surprise – before he scans the photos and news, then continues to look at me with a big smile on his face.

“Oh my God, Jiyoon, thank you so much for the coverage, and one whole page too!” Wonpil says with a happy smile on his face.

I’m glad he’s currently holding the newspaper because if he isn’t, I’m hundred percent sure he will give me a hug and that’s the last thing I want in the morning. This guy has some kind of obsession with hugs or touching people in general.

“How many copies do you still have?” I flinch a bit in surprise when I hear that raspy voice from Sungjin asking me, looking up to him.

He’s like more than 20 centimetres taller than me, that’s one of the reasons why I’m kind of intimidated of him. Also, it’s because of his big build; wide shoulders, wide everything. Sometimes his build reminds me of a bear. Maybe that’s why Wonpil always describes him as a bear.

I almost laugh at the thought. “Um, I have 10 copies left.” Today is a record; this is the most extensive conversation I have ever had with Sungjin. Our conversation usually never goes beyond “I’ll take five” and me saying the total amount.

“I’ll buy it all.” His statement makes me blink my eyes two times in disbelief; I’m just waiting for him or Wonpil to say that he’s just joking or something.

A few seconds passes and it never comes. I’m just looking up at Sungjin with wide eyes while he looks back at me with his usual stoic expression; our eyes meeting each other as if we are having eye contact battle. I think I’m going to break this eye contact first, it feels weird. That’s what I think but strangely his eyes compel me to continue looking at him.

He breaks the eye contact first to say, “I’m going to give the copies to my friends because there’s news about our win.” I blink again and just let out a short laugh before telling him the total amount.

Just as I look away from him, I catch a hint of a smile at the end of his lips. Or maybe it’s just me and my imagination.

The encounter ends with Sungjin paying the exact amount and they both end up dividing the total copies between the two of them to bring along to their next class. I had to stop Wonpil from babbling about their next class since he tells me himself that they are late.

Oh well, I guess now is the time for me to go to my class.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there my assistant, can’t believe you sell out your copies this time!” Jae’s loud voice greets me as I step inside the newsroom.

I still can’t believe I have to work closely with this guy for another year; it’s not that I hate him, I just find that being with him consumes my whole energy. He’s loud and too talkative most of the times while I need to recharge my social battery after a while. Okay, the way I describe him sounds like I hate him but I don’t. Most of the times, I’m comfortable sharing stories with him. Only when he isn’t being loud.

“Yeah, congratulations to me!” I reply a little too enthusiastically before walking towards his station, looks like he’s working on something.

The newsroom is the place where we write, edit, and finalize our newspapers so each of us have our own work stations; which is why the intake for our major has always been lower than other majors such as broadcasting, film, and public relations. Catching a glimpse of his desktop as I get closer, I hit his arm when I see that he’s actually editing his vlog.

“I thought you’re writing your editorial!” I began, “Besides, you usually ask Chaeyoung to edit your videos, so why are you editing it?” Son Chaeyoung who majors in Broadcasting is basically Jae’s vlog editor, in which she often gets paid by Jae buying her food.

Jae sighs as he runs a hand on his hair. “Chaeyoung is busy with her radio so I didn’t want to bother her, but I don’t know how to do this! I watch countless YouTube tutorials but I only get like 10% done,” he finishes before letting out a frustrated scream. “Shut up, Jae.” Aron who is sitting across him say, before he continues typing away with his face all scrunch up in stress.

He must be writing his feature which composes 30% of the grades for this subject. We all know that look too well; especially when we have to write it over because our lecturer doesn’t approve of the first draft. Jae and I didn’t need to send in features since we have our own editorial articles that need to be hand in and publish every two weeks. Only the Editor-In-Chief and the deputy need to write the editorial article and it is hell. I’m grateful that our newspaper gets published every two weeks and not every week.

Jae immediately shuts up after that, before looking up at me; I swear I can see a glint of mischief in his eyes. If this is an anime, there would be a spark of light on his big glasses which usually indicates mischief or an evil plan. With Jae, it might be both. “Help me edit my vlog, Pingu?”

Pingu is a nickname he gave to me because I’m ‘short, walk like a penguin, and do stupid shit’ as quoted from him. I kind of agree with it, mostly because I like watching the animation as a kid. And also, because I AM short. There’s no use in denying it. I roll my eyes at his request, I knew it.

“As long as you keep your promise to buy me something from McD,” I answer as I hand him my thumb drive for the video clips.

He smiles so wide that I begin to worry that his mouth will rip itself. If it isn’t for the fact that I’m one of his loyal subscribers, I won’t even agree to edit his video when I actually need to send in my editorial article before Thursday.

“Thanks Pingu, you’re the best!” I hear Jae say as I take the thumb drive from him.

Jae has a YouTube channel called as Jaesix where he uploads his vlogs on his everyday life, or most of the times it’s about his weird ass games and jokes. Last time I checked, he reached 2 million subscribers. That’s why he’s the most popular member out of DAY6, followed by Kang Younghyun from Business, who’s probably the son-in-law your mother wants you to bring home.

As for the others, they live a humbler life without unnecessary popularity aside from their band activities. The oldest, Park Sungjin along with Kim Wonpil and Yoon Dowoon who are from the same faculty but in different years; Wonpil in third year and Dowoon in second year are just your regular college students when they are not performing.

Coming back to my new self-taken assignment, I often edit videos for my best friend and roommate, Lalisa Manoban or Lisa who is a foreign student from Thailand and majoring in Film. She has a YouTube channel that often showcases the video of her trips and other things related to photography, which is her forte and just like Chaeyoung who is the editor for Jae’s vlogs, I’m the editor for Lisa’s videos. The only difference is that I actually love editing videos so I never ask Lisa to pay me.

Sitting down in my own station just beside the front door, I open my computer and wait for it to load before plugging in my thumb drive. Since I still don’t have a good topic for my next editorial article, I can waste my time on this first.

As I edit the videos, there’s a faint knock on the door that makes me look up from my computer. The door is always open anyways so there’s no need to knock, unless if you’re not from our faculty.

“Who is it, can I help you?” I ask as I stand up to face the person behind the door. Dude, this person is sure a shy one; he or she doesn’t even show their face or step forward or something.

As I’m about to reach the door, Jae beat me to it. “Yooo Bob! I was waiting for you!”

Oh. It’s just Sungjin. I am about to walk back to my station when Jae call out my name.

“Hey Jiyoon, come here. It’s something for you,” Jae say when I reach his side; a big smile on his face while he’s nudging me and motion his head at Sungjin in front of him.

Then I look at Sungjin.

Sungjin is still looking the same as when I met him this morning; white t-shirt matched with black jeans with rips on the knees and black sneakers and black snapback, the only difference is in his expression. He looks flustered and I catch him giving Jae a death glare for a split second before he focuses his eyes on me.

He clears his throat and began, “Um, I’m a representative from the Music department. We have a concert on this Sunday, we hope you’re able to come and watch us perform,” he finishes while handing me a black invitation card that writes ‘Music department’s 10th Concert Night’ with gold letters on it.

I blink curiously as I’m still keeping my stare at him. This is weird, usually the lecturer will call our department himself if they want us to do a news coverage on their events, not sending one of their students personally like this.

“Uh… first of all, thank you for coming all the way here to invite me,” I croak out awkwardly and continue, “so like is this a new way of asking us to cover the event or something?” with a giggle, trying to lighten the conversation a bit since Sungjin looks so serious.

His eyebrows scrunch up in concentration – what for, I don’t even know – and his lips tighten in a straight line, border line making him look angry. See, this is why I’m kind of afraid of him. But I’m still trying to talk to him properly since Jae kept saying he’s actually kind if you get close enough. Not that I want to get close to him, though. I have no reason to, unless if I need some guitar lessons or something. In which, I can get Jae to teach me that.

“Wow man, why are you so tense? She’s just asking you a simple question,” Jae breaks the awkward silence while giving Sungjin a punch on the shoulder.

Sungjin looks surprised by Jae’s statement and composes himself before looking back at me. “I’m inviting you as a guest,” he utters –I notice a drop of sweat trailing down his forehead – while continuing, “but if you want to cover the event, it would be great too.” He finishes his words with an awkward smile.

I really wonder why he seems so nervous. Also, what does that even mean? So, am I going as a guest or a journalist? Call me dumb but I’m in a really confusing state right now.

Maybe I’ll just answer with what I answer best. “Alright then, I’ll come to the concert. See you there…?” I end my last phrase with uncertainty, giving him a smile.

Sungjin just blinks at me and nods, before saying thank you and asking to leave.

“Uh wow, today is definitely an eventful day,” I mutter as I turn to walk back to my station, forgetting Jae’s existence beside me.

Jae wraps his arm around my shoulders while grinning from ear to ear, I can see it from my peripheral view and now I’m annoyed. What is he so happy about?

“Have you change your thoughts about Bob yet? He’s not a scary guy, he’s just nervous.” I roll my eyes at his statement.

“So what if he’s nervous? It’s still awkward, okay. You know I can’t handle awkward situations,” I answer Jae with a sigh. He always talks about Bob, or Sungjin – that’s his nickname because Jae always finds random nicknames for his friends – to me even when I never ask about that one particular bandmate of his.

This is also one of the reasons why I feel awkward around Sungjin. Honestly, more than finding him scary, I just simply feel awkward around him. If only he can get a bit friendlier to me, I guess it wouldn’t be so awkward since I’m a total awkward turtle myself. Oh well, it’s time to ponder about things other than Park Sungjin.

“I think I’ll finish editing your vlog by tomorrow morning, Jae,” I inform once I take a seat at my station, with Jae just standing beside me. “Once I finish editing it, I’ll just email the Google Drive link to you.”

I thought he will go back to his station but he takes a chair from the station beside me, which belongs to Namjoon who writes the best features out of all of us, before taking a seat beside me. He usually does this when he has something to talk about or when he’s bored.

Turning my chair to face Jae, I see him crossing his left leg over the other then dramatically putting his left arm on my table and leaning his head on it before looking at me.

“What is it?” I start, already feeling annoyance bubbling inside of me.

“You know, he’s a friendly guy.”

“Who? Is there a topic that I missed out on or something?”

“Sungjin. He’s a friendly guy.”

I blink in confusion, we are still continuing this conversation? This is one of times I wish Jae would leave me alone.

“So what?”

Jae sighs while doing a face palm, as if he finds my question stupid or there’s something extremely obvious about Sungjin that I need to know, but I don’t.

What is the connection between him being friendly and the fact that I can’t handle awkward situations? Or is that even what Jae is trying to put together? I’m legitimately confused here.

“What I mean is, he’s usually a friendly guy so you don’t need to feel awkward around him.”

Huh?

“Well, if he starts to talk to me just like how the other members talks to me, maybe I wouldn’t feel awkward around him. But he’s just saying what needs to be said, even when I try to initiate a proper conversation, he does that thing with his eyebrows; you saw that just now,” I finish with a shrug.

Like I just said, the other members greet and have proper conversation with me every time we pass by each other in college, heck, even the quiet Yoon Dowoon greets and initiates small talks when he has the chance.

Jae only sighs and runs his hand on his hair.

“I don’t know if you’re that dense or you’re just afraid to open your eyes to see what me and the other members see,” he says before he stands up and walks away to the front door, leaving me behind looking at him quizzically.

I know what he means and I can see it, but it’s a nonsense thought so I’m going to ignore that part.

Going back to the awkward topic, in all honesty, what I just said to Jae is a bunch of excuses mounted together in a sentence.

It isn’t Sungjin’s fault that he’s awkward around me, and vice versa.

Maybe I was the one who made it awkward.

Because there was this letter that I sent to him during my first year.

The letter contains all the cringiest, fluffiest things I would say to someone I like.

Yes. I used to have a crush on Park Sungjin.


	3. Chapter 3

  Flashback to first year, I was your typical freshman; hopeful, cheerful, and lively. Even though it was tiring and sad that I had to move from my home in the big city of Seoul to Busan, I was happy to meet new people and starting to be independent.

I met Park Sungjin when I was walking along the hallway with Lisa and Kim Jisoo from Broadcasting who are the first friends I made in university. We were looking for a club that we can get into and when my eyes caught the attractively mysterious guy wearing all black – black jeans, black hoodie, black sneakers – sitting at one of the booths, my feet automatically walk towards the booth.

It was the Music and Performance club.

We knew nothing about both, except for Lisa who was a dancer back in her country but we decided to sign up because it seemed fun.

Even though we only attended for four meetings and gave up after that.  

The guy looked up from his phone when we stood in front of the table and he gave us a friendly, welcoming smile. He introduced himself as Park Sungjin, second year majoring in Music.

I remember the thing that made me unable to look away aside from his beautiful smile were his sparkly eyes; it’s like someone caught all the stars in the night sky and put it inside his eyes.   

Long story short, I took an interest in him after that and sent him a letter because I heard that he gets many letters every day. At that time, I only meant to send it for fun and I knew that he probably would never read it. I mean, who would even read letters nowadays?

But then my little crush on Park Sungjin was all left as a distant memory after there was this big rumor that he dated Park Jihyo from Broadcasting during our second semester. I don’t know if the letter ever reached him or not because like I mentioned, he gets a lot of letters under his dorm room door.

How did I know that? It’s all thanks to Kim Namjoon who was my assignment partner back then. I also had a crush on Namjoon then, too. All the crushes that I had were never serious since I’m not even interested in dating or being in love anyway.  

Then during my second year, we started producing and selling newspapers and while Jae and I were selling the newspapers along the hallway, Sungjin walked to us and instead of buying from his friend, he bought five copies from me. Even then, he didn’t smile and only said what needed to be said to me. 

Honestly, I’m not sure if he ever read the letter but I did think it’s weird how awkward he acts around me. Whatever it is, I could care less if the letter ever got to him or not. Besides, even if he read that letter, isn’t it just another fan letter to him?  

I only hope he stops being so awkward…  

* * *

   It’s finally Sunday. After so much deliberation about going to the concert as a guest or journalist, I end up going as a guest since one of the journalists in our team needs one last news to complete the minimum amount of news he needs to write.

All of us need to at least write ten news to be counted for grading but usually most of us write more than that and there are also less proactive ones like this kid over here who does the bare minimum.

I was about to cover this concert like I do last year when I first become the campus journalist, until this kid, Min Yoongi asked me if I know any events because he only needs one more news and I gave it to him.  I only hope he does it right since this event is probably going to be on the front page for the last edition of this semester.  

Handing him the camera that our faculty provided, I began my usual lecture.

“First of all, you need to do your best in taking the photos since it’s gonna be in front page. Your news has never been in front page yet, right?” Yoongi nods, his droopy eyes looking at me with his usual straight expression.

This guy looks like a tough cookie but I once saw him cry because he was stressed out during last year; there were bunch of deadlines on that one particular week and anyone were bound to break down in the middle of it, me included. Since then, I become some sort of confidante to him, when he has any problems, he will seek me out first before Jae, even if I’m only a deputy.  

“So, I hope you can do your best. If you struggle with taking photos, just call me out for help. I’ll be sitting at the front anyways.” With one last encouragement pat to his shoulder, I leave him to take our media passes under my desk.  

“Jiyoon, are we going together? I drove here today,” Yoongi ask as I look at my desk one last time to make sure everything is in order.

“Do you even need to ask? You know how manipulative I am,” I answer with a laugh while handing him his media pass.  

He laughs along with me, finally realizing what my words mean. He said I have the tendency to be manipulative since I always find ways to get him, or anyone who drives their own cars to send me back to my dorm or go anywhere since I’m too lazy to walk. It has now become our inside joke, even though some part of me agrees with that statement. With one last look around the newsroom, I turn off the lights and air-conditioner and lock the door.  

“Okay, let’s go!” I exclaim while walking towards the front door of the faculty with Yoongi beside me.

As I listen to his current problem about his love life in his car, what Jae said the other day suddenly shows up in my mind.  

“I don’t know if you’re that dense or you’re just afraid to open your eyes to see what me and the other members see.”  

Ugh, what’s the point of thinking about these things? When I said to him that I wonder how does it feel to have someone liking your romantically and stuff when I was drunk, I didn’t mean I want him to be my personal matchmaker.  Whatever, Jae is spouting nonsense and I don’t want to think about it. 

“We’ve arrived, I think we got here earlier than we expect,” Yoongi breaks my train of thoughts with his words as he pulls up in the parking lot in front of the Music department. 

I get out from the car first and wait at the front of the building for Yoongi to adjust his parking position, the camera bag strapped on my left shoulder and our notebooks in my left hand.

Why do I feel like I forgot something…?  

Oh shoot! Jisoo and Lisa told me they wanted us to go together to this event!

Oh well, I guess I’ll just call them.

I take out my phone from the back pocket using my right hand and find Jisoo’s name right on top of my call history.  It only takes one ring and Jisoo’s hoarse voice invades my ears.

“Why do I get the feeling that you already arrive at the venue?” This woman is scary. She always knows what I’m up to, sometimes I wonder if she installed a GPS on me or something.    

“Uh… yeah?”  

“I knew it! You’re always like this. Whatever, just reserve our seats then. You know we want the best seats to watch Wonpil right?” I snicker at that request.

These two are the biggest fans of Kim Wonpil and honestly, it’s not hard to see why. He’s exactly their type; the cute ones. They often ask me to invite them along whenever Wonpil challenges me to one of his game battles but after knowing that it's going to be just us playing games, they gave up. Once, Jisoo even asked if I have a crush on him because I often go out with him, to which I answer with a "Never" because simply, he isn't my type. Rather than the cutie type, I like the ones with a matured aura; someone who I can rely on.  

Speaking of ideal types, one of them is walking right in front of me.   

Sungjin and Dowoon, - or I mostly call them as the Busan duo - are walking towards the front entrance while talking to each other.

Dowoon sees me first and waves at me, Sungjin silently following beside him.  

"I will, Jisoo. Don't worry. I've got to go. See you guys later!" I end the call and waves my hand to him back.  

"Hi, Jiyoon. Are you going to cover this event?" Dowoon asks me with a good-natured smile, or at least that's what he intends to do because he ends up looking like he just ate a sour candy.  

Sungjin only looks at me without saying anything.  At this point, I would be in shock if I hear him greeting me like Dowoon did so I consider that as part of his personality.

"Nah, I'm helping my friend tonight, so I'm going as a guest," I answer with a smile, before looking at Sungjin to say my thanks.

"Oh, and Sungjin, thank you for inviting me!"  Oops, I think I say that too enthusiastically.

Also, why did I even call his name without honorific? Can I turn back time? I'm so embarrassed right now, why is Yoongi taking so long????  

When I focuses my eyes back at Sungjin, I am surprised at the change in his expression.  His eyes opens wider than it usually does.   Uh... this is awkward, I should end this conversation fast.  

"When are you guys performing?" I ask Dowoon, who is looking at Sungjin with a not-so-subtle smirk on his face.  

These guys are so weird.  

"We're the last team, you'll stay until the end, right?"

"Of course I will. You know my best friends are big fans of yours. Good luck for the performance!" I end the conversation with a goodbye when Yoongi reaches beside me, taking his notebook and the camera bag.  

Both of them walk to Sungjin's van while talking to each other.

From what Jae told me before Sungjin's the only one who has a driver's license and since he has an unused van at his house, he brought it to college after they started the band to make it easier for them to move around.

We step inside the hall after seeing that more and more people going inside.  

I open my invitation card and there's a seat number. The seat is at the front row, just beside the seats reserved for media personnel;in which, just us and a few journalists from mainstream newspapers.

I guess I'm just going to give this seat to Lisa since Jisoo is also considered as media personnel since she's a deejay for the campus radio station. Sungjin didn't have to send his invitations to me or even the media personnel, really, since we have access to all the events in the university ground. Still, I thank him for taking his time to send it.  

Few moments later, my two best friends finally arrive and take their places on each side of me; Jisoo on my right and Lisa on my left. As I watch Yoongi working on taking photos of the VIP guest making his speech, Jisoo suddenly nudges me.

"I heard you received the invitation personally from Sungjin?" she whispered to me after I lean towards her.  

"Huh? What do you mean personally? He sends it to everyone on their list, as far as I know."

She chuckles hearing my answer.  

"No dummy! Each of them are required to only send two invitations! Sungjin sent one to Jihyo and another one to you."  

I blink. Once, then twice.  What? He sent one to his ex-girlfriend and another to me?  

"Um so what are you trying to say?"  

"You're really dumb, aren't you. You do know that he actually doesn't need to send you invitation since you have access right?"  

My head hurts from all this information.  

"We'll continue this later, my head is pounding."

Jisoo understands and nods her head before massaging my temples.  

Why the hell my life revolves around Sungjin these past weeks? I don't think I even have feelings towards him anymore. As time passes by, more bands and individuals perform and I see Yoongi holding up well; he's running up and down to find the best spot. This is the most active form of him that I've ever seen.  

"Our last group will be performing their new self-composed song, 'Like That Sun' and the song that earned them a win at Battle of the Bands, 'Hunt'," The emcee announces. "Ladies and gentlemen, now we present to you our department's pride, DAY6!"

Right after the announcement, the crowd are screaming so loud, I had to cover my ears. The fact that my two friends beside me are screaming doesn't help either.  I see Yoongi looking at me and gives me a thumbs up, which means that he doesn't need any help. It's a relief.  

The screams die down when the members step on the stage and take their places; according to their instruments.  

Park Sungjin is right in front of me; he's wearing a grey t-shirt under a black short-sleeved shirt that has cactus prints all over it and denim-colored ripped jeans, while his hair is free from the snapback he always wears.  

Wait, is the stage has always been this close with my place? I swear the distance is like few feets away.  Oh well, maybe it's just me.  

"OMG Wonpil looks so good!" Lisa quietly says while Jisoo gives her a high-five after hearing that.  

I only roll my eyes and finds Jae a few inches beside Sungjin, raising his brows and smiles at me when our eyes meet. Wonpil starts to work on the synth and that's the cue to start the performance.  

This sounds catchy, I think I've heard Jae playing to this tune in the newsroom the other day but I'm not sure.

> _Every morning when I open my eyes_
> 
> _The first thing that appears in my mind_
> 
> _Is only you_
> 
> _When I look at you_
> 
> _When our eyes meet each other_
> 
> _My face feels hot but_
> 
> _Feels so nice_

The lyrics sounds familiar but it's the first time I've heard this song.... weird, but the song is good.  

> _Dodododododo_
> 
> _Without missing a day, I_
> 
> _Dodododododo_
> 
> _feel like I can't live without you baby_
> 
> _Dodododododo_
> 
> _I waited all night_
> 
> _The thought of seeing you_
> 
> _When the sun comes up in the morning It makes me flutter_
> 
> _Wa so mesmerizing_
> 
> _Every time you quietly look at me I fall for you_
> 
> _Wa just looking at you like this_
> 
> _Feels good_
> 
> _I want to forever be with you Like that sun baby_
> 
> _That bright smile melts my heart_
> 
> _Like that sun baby_
> 
> _So brightly, it lights up my day_

When the chorus comes, I can't hold the gasp coming out from my mouth so I close my mouth with my hands.  

I look at Sungjin and he's staring at me with a smile, proving my suspicion is right.  He had read the letter and not only that, he made half of the contents into a song!

Their song.  

Oh my God, embarrassed is an understatement; I feel so ashamed I don't think I can even face him after this. I should consider wearing a paper bag when I see him after this concert. Or maybe get a plastic surgery so he can't recognize me.  I look at Jae, and then Wonpil to see if they maybe know anything, which is none. They are singing and playing their instruments as usual.

I don't even want to look at Sungjin anymore right now.  

Jae leans towards the standing microphone and the volume of the screams increases tenfold.  

> _"I love every moment I’m with you"_
> 
> _When I said that, you said it was corny_
> 
> _You pretend to hate it but you secretly like it_
> 
> _I see it in your smile, too great_
> 
> _Too lifted_
> 
> _I’ll end up like Icarus_
> 
> _I wanna be by your side_
> 
> _Even if I burn black_
> 
> _I can’t help but to hold on, reason is_
> 
> _Cause I’ll miss you_
> 
> _Too damn much_

Hey, that rap is actually nice. I've been covering the news of their performances but when you're busy taking photos, you don't pay attention to other things. But then, maybe it's just me and my short attention span; that's why I can't do multiple things in one time.  

> _Wa so mesmerizing_
> 
> _Every time you quietly look at me I fall for you_
> 
> _Wa just looking at you like this_
> 
> _Feels good_
> 
> _I want to together forever be with you_

Just as I'm about to calm down, Sungjin sings his part while keeping his eyes on me. Damn that sparkly eyes; why is his eyes so pretty? I just want to run away right now.  

"Oh Jiyoon, he's looking at you~" Lisa's excited whisper is making it even harder for me to keep my calm facade.  

"Shut up, he's not." I answer through gritted teeth.   

Then, their first song finishes and the second song starts. I can't keep track of what's happening inside the hall anymore since I'm stuck inside my head, looking for ways to run without other people noticing.  

When I look up again, I'm met with Sungjin's face as he sings his part while looking at me with a smirk on his face.  

> _Baby don’t_
> 
> _Think of going anywhere_
> 
> _Don’t think of running away_
> 
> _Baby girl (ooh-ah ooh-ah)_
> 
> _I hunt you (ooh-ah ooh-ah)_
> 
> _I will hunt you_

Even though there's bewilderment of the things happening just now, at the same time I'm shocked at how Park Sungjin is changing 360 degrees from what he usually acts in front of me.  He used to sweats nervously while talking to me and now he's smirking while singing that lyrics?

I look around while listening to Brian rapping his part and then decide that it's the right time to make my leave.  

"Lisa, I'm gonna go back to the dorm first. My stomach doesn't feel good," I whisper to Lisa and she nods in acknowledgement, before I stand up taking my notebook and briskly walk to the door.  

Luckily, the door isn't locked so I open it easily and make my way to the building entrance.  After I reach the building entrance, I open my taxi app and order a taxi to my dorm. I just want to sleep and forget this embarrassing moment has ever happened.  

Besides, it's the end of the semester so I won't have to see him again since we won't be selling our newspaper next semester; our juniors will do it.

* * *

"Miss Jiyoon, you're in your seventh semester and you still haven't taken any electives?"  I stare dumbly at Professor Na's face.

She's my academic advisor and since it's the start of the new semester, the students need to see our respective academic advisors and get their advice on the subjects we should take for this semester.  I knew we had to take on at least one elective to graduate but I thought it can be covered with foreign language, which is why I took Japanese until the highest level.  

"Uhm.... I thought the unit can be covered with foreign language?"  Professor Na only look at me incredulously, as if I just said something dumb.  

In my case, maybe it is dumb.  

"Who told you that? There's a briefing during your first year, where were you at that time? All of you need to take at least one elective and it can't be covered with any other subject." Uh I was sleeping at that time, but I keep quiet to let her talk.  

"So I suggest that you take something easy for you to learn, maybe musical instruments? You're close with Jaehyung so you can take up guitar and ask him for help."  

I try to fight the urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head as soon as Jae's name comes out from her mouth. Jae is her favorite student because he's intelligent; his cgpa has never been lower than 4.0.  

"Um, maybe I'll think about it. For the meantime, everything is good right? I mean my other subjects," I try to change the subject, my feet are itching to walk out from this office and my stomach starts to grumble in hunger too.  

Professor Na nods and I ask permission from her to leave because I want to have lunch. Maybe I'll think about the electives after lunch, I can't think when I'm hungry.  

When I step inside my favorite cafe beside the Arts faculty, I see Jae and Wonpil sitting at one of the tables beside the cashier counter with Jae waving his hand at me.  When Jisoo and Lisa are busy with their radio shows and short films, I often eat lunch with Jae and sometimes Wonpil joins in too when his friends are busy.  

"So, how's your meeting? Did she say anything about your electives?" Jae asks just as I sit down in front of him.  

I shrug, before replying, "She asked me to take on guitar, as if I would want to play musical instruments with my clumsy hands."

I stand up and walk to the counter to order food, before walking back to my place.  

"Hey, Jiyoon, if you want to take music electives, I suggest you to take on guitar for starters. You can't play keyboard, you'll end up destroying it within a week," Wonpil blurts out while munching his sandwich.  

The nerve of this guy....   

"Do you think I want to be taught by you? You're probably the most unreliable music teacher one can have since you're often stuck in your own world."  

"Stupid Jiyoon," Wonpil mutters under his breath, making me laugh.   

When he doesn't have a counter attack, he often resorts to calling the other person stupid.

When my food arrives, I munch it down like there's no tomorrow while Wonpil and Jae are talking about their part time job at the convenience store across the campus building. After eating, I take out the list of electives available for the semester that Professor Na gave to me and read the subjects one by one.  Cooking, Debate, Traditional Music, Effective Reading... wait what the hell is that?  

"Ugh, all the electives sound like classes for old people.... also, what the hell is effective reading?" I complain as I put my head on the table.  

"It's a class for illiterate people, like Wonpil," Jae comments nonchalantly.  

I laugh like an idiot after hearing that because Wonpil took that class last semester and apparently, he can understand his lecture notes better now. He complained a whole lot about the class though.  

"At least I got a 4.0 that semester," Wonpil simply replies while taking the list and looks at it.  

Maybe taking up guitar isn't so bad; besides, I have Jae to teach me.  I take my phone and log into the online subject registration, before putting the subject code to add to my other subjects.  

"Hey, I'm taking guitar so Jae, I'll need your help."  Just as I click the confirm button, Jae speaks up.

"Wait, Jiyoon! I don't think I can, I have my thesis, part time job, and our newspaper, don't you remember?"  

I stop moving my hand and put my phone on the table as if it scalded my hands, looking at him with wide eyes.  Oh God, I really forgot about that! He's extremely busy this semester, he can't possibly make time to teach me.  

"Shit, I already registered too...... I can't drop the subject now..."

"There's a solution, how about if you get Sungjin to teach you instead? He's a guitarist too," Wonpil suggests while calmly sipping his coffee.

My mind goes into panic mode, screaming "NOPE" like a chant.  

"But I heard that they will have teacher teaching the subject, right? I think there's no need," I reply as calmly as I can, while standing up and saying goodbye to them because I have class after this.  It's bad enough that I'm forced to take electives and having Sungjin to teach me? Nope, I'm not going to invite more awkwardness into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyoon and Sungjin finally have a proper interaction.

Amazingly, I manage to forcefully drag myself to the class even though I am starting to think that maybe I should take electives next semester rather than getting stuck with playing guitar.

 

Not that I hate guitar, I just think I don't suit playing any sort of musical instruments because I'm a bit slow when it comes to technical things.

 

It totally doesn’t have anything to do with Sungjin. Really.

 

At least that’s the excuse I’m going to tell to other people if they ask about it.

 

Anyways, Jae doesn't have the time to teach me guitar so he gave me Sungjin's Kakao ID and asked me to contact him but when I added his ID and sees his profile photo, I kept remembering the concert from last semester.

 

Come to think of it, I didn't even write my name in the letter except for my initials. Who knows, it can even be Professor Park Jinyoung who teaches Feature Writing, because he shares the same initials as me. It's possible that he didn't know it was me who wrote it.

 

But that didn't explain why he was looking at me when he sang.

 

Whatever, I should stop thinking and just concentrate on the teacher in front of me. He's talking about the class rules, how the marks are given and stuff.

 

There's no one I know in this class and it's awkward because I don't know how to start a conversation with strangers when I don't have my interview question at hand.

 

"Okay, now I'm about to ask an important question," the teacher begins, as he looks around the classroom. "Is there anyone who have some basic knowledge on how to play guitar? Please raise your hand if you do."

 

I look behind me and around 20 people raise their hands out of all 30 students. Oh well, looks like I'm not alone here.

 

The teacher nods in acknowledgement, before saying, "That's good. As for the others, you'll have to take basic lessons for the first week so I've called out around 10 students of mine to teach each one of you."

 

"Please enter the room, no need to be shy," the teacher ends with a laugh while looking at the door on his left.

 

I pray in my heart that Sungjin won't be one of them even though I already know that he's one of the teacher's students.

 

The students walk in one by one.

 

Yep. Just as I thought.

 

Park Sungjin is standing just beside the teacher, looking like the perfection he has always been; black jeans, white Converse, dark green tee that has 'Don't Waste Your Talent' writing on the chest and a black cap on his head that has the phrase 'That Grow Together Type of Love' written in white font on the front.

 

I heard he shaved off his head during the semester break from Jae so I expected him to look ridiculous. But Sungjin is always an exception.

 

Instead of looking ridiculous, he looks like the neighbourhood gangster who everyone is afraid of but secretly think he's hot.

 

Anyways, I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes but I ignore him, pretending like I pay my full attention towards the teacher.

 

In reality, I'm just hoping the teacher lets them choose their own students since if it's that way, Sungjin would probably choose his friend Im Nayeon who is in this class as well and also sitting right beside me.

 

Yeah, I know I said that there's no one I know in this class which is partly true because I'm not even on speaking terms with Nayeon, we just know each other's existence because she's Jisoo's deejay partner.

 

Okay now getting out of my head, I pay attention to the students introducing themselves one by one. 

 

Oh. That guy named Bobby has a really pretty smile and he seems friendly. Maybe if we can choose, I would choose him. 

 

"Okay, I can't let you guys choose by yourself because it might be unfair so I'll choose by using a random count," the teacher begins, before looking at me and saying, "Start."

 

I blink in confusion but my mouth quickly says "One!" and Nayeon continuing the relay by saying two and it goes on until the last person.

 

Looking at the arrangement of how his students stand, either Sungjin or that short guy with high cheekbones named Moon Taeil will be my tutor. God, why do I have to sit at the first row?

 

The teacher turns to his students and extends his hand towards....

 

Park Sungjin.

 

The moment he says "One!", I feel like I'm about to faint.

 

Fate sure loves to play on me, doesn't it?

 

Our eyes locked and he smiles at me.

 

Ah, I just want to die.

 

* * *

 

I don’t know how we end up being in the cafe beside the Arts faculty but it seems like I turned into a fool when it comes to Sungjin and I end up following him after the class ended.

 

"So, you really have never played guitar before?"

 

Can someone please slap me? Sungjin is asking me a freaking question and I'm racking my brain for a response because there's nothing else inside the folder for 'interacting with Park Sungjin' aside from our usual dialogue.

 

Okay, keep calm Jiyoon. Ignore the way he looks at you, turn on your journalist mode!

 

I look at him who is sitting across me and answer with a smile.

 

"Yeah, matter of fact, I've never touched any musical instrument before."

 

"Hmm, then why do you decide to take this subject? You can take the ones that you're actually good at, like cooking class."

 

Wait what? How did he know I love cooking? Before I can even question him, he beats me to it.

 

"Jae told me you always cook for your editorial team," he ends his words while letting out a deep chuckle.

 

Oh. Now I don't know how to deal with this conversation.

 

"Ah, that. I didn't take cooking since I think that it would make me dislike cooking. I love cooking but it's just something I do because I want to. If I take classes, I would be forced to do it and there's things like grades too so it will make me stress out and it kinda defeats the real reason why I cook, you know?"

 

Oops. Seems like I let out more than necessary.

 

But Sungjin just listens to me attentively while nodding at my last words.

 

It's the first time we've had a conversation but it strangely feels comfortable. Comfortable enough for me to rant; I don't usually rant unless with people I'm comfortable with which are mainly Jisoo, Lisa, Jae, and Wonpil.

 

"I get it, but doesn’t it make it less stressful if you actually do things that you're good at? At least you have a better chance of getting good grades than learning something from scratch."

 

"Hm, you're right, but the process of learning something from scratch is always very fun to me. That's half of the reason why I took this class," I finish my words with a smile, while looking at him.

 

I now can talk to him and look at him in the eyes, what a character development right here.

 

But when he looks back at me and meeting my eyes with his warm stare, I can feel a sense of familiarity and fuzzy feelings invading my whole being. This is weird, I thought I already grown out of my ‘crushing on Park Sungjin’ phase.

 

“So, I guess now I have to ask the most important question here. Are you a patient person?”

 

My question seems to take Sungjin aback judging from the way his eyebrow shot up and one corner of his mouth pulls up into a half smirk; probably from amusement. He just blinks one second and nods.

 

“I guess I am. Why, are you hard to handle?”

 

That last question contains some kind of innuendo but maybe it’s just me and my dirty mind. Whatever it is, I’ll just play along. Won’t hurt anyone to insert some kind of flirting to lighten up the atmosphere, right? I think he’s the type of person who knows how to differentiate a joke or not.

 

I lean forward towards him with the best seductive smirk I can pull off, and whisper, “If I’m hard to handle, are you willing to take the risk, Park Sungjin?”

 

God, what kind of monster has possessed me; just half an hour ago I was freaking out over the thought of talking with Sungjin and now I’m flirting with him? Well, to be fair, I am just trying to be funny with the flirting.

 

At my words, his eyes widen and he laughs; which is the exact reaction I’m looking for.

 

It’s all fun and games until he leans forward as well; our faces are just few centimetres away from each other, and replies my question with the sexiest whisper I’ve ever heard in my whole life.

 

“I’m never one to back down from a challenge, Park Jiyoon.”

 

The way he whispers my name sends a shiver down my spine and the way he’s looking at me with that smirk makes the whole room feel like someone turned the heater all the way up. I can even feel sweat collecting itself on my forehead, to which I successfully hide with my bangs.

 

“We’ll see about that, Sungjin,” finishing it off with a smile, I proceed to ask him about his guitar and the basics of playing it, in which he answers with an ease.

 

Before we know it, it’s already night time and I notice the waiter has been glancing at us since few minutes ago. 

 

Now I can say that I agree with Jae saying that Sungjin is a friendly guy because he’s right. Sungjin’s not only friendly, he’s a good communicator too; we never run out of topics to talk about, hence the long stay in this café.

 

“Um, do you notice the waiter has been glancing at us since a while ago?” Sungjin whispers while leaning towards me, subtly gesturing his head at the waiter standing by the cashier counter.

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Maybe we should go.”

 

“We should.”

 

See what I mean when I said I turn into a fool when it comes to Sungjin? This is what I mean. At this point, I’m guessing I’ll even run on a 100km marathon if he asks me to.

 

We walk out of the café after paying for our drinks which Sungjin paid for after we reached an agreement that I’ll treat him to lunch, or whenever we’ll meet after this.

 

“Where’s your dorm? I’ll drive you back,” Sungjin begins to crack the brief silence between us as we walk towards the parking lot.

 

I always ask people to drive me home, especially the members in my editorial team but for this time, I suddenly feel shy to ask him to do that. The reason is mostly because I feel like we’re just talking today, well, if I take out the two years we've been talking as seller and buyer.

 

“It’s at The Hill, are you sure you want to send me back?"

 

The Hill, where my dorm is located at, is the highest point in university grounds because, well, it's built on a freaking hill. Also, it's far from other buildings so nobody in their right mind wants to live there, except for people like me and Lisa who aren't in our right minds, but that's another story.

 

"What do you mean by "are you sure"? I'm not going to let you walk alone, it's already dark outside," Sungjin says while opening the passenger side of his van door, before continuing, "No matter what you say, I’ll still drive you home anyway so get in.”

 

I let out a laugh at his words because it really sounds like he’s nagging, and Park Sungjin that I imagined in my head has always been a quiet and cool character.

 

“You sure nag a lot. I’ll let you drive me home then,” I reply with a short laugh while going inside the van.

 

He’s looking at me incredulously; eyebrows shoot up, his eyes staring at me. I notice now that Sungjin’s eyebrows are very expressive. Even when his mouth doesn’t say it, his face shows it all.

 

It’s amusing because I’m the complete opposite; I’m not very expressive, whether through words or expression. But give me a pen and paper and ask me to write out my feelings, I’ll fill the pages with my feelings.

 

"What?" I ask when he is still standing beside me and staring at me while his left hand holding the door.

 

"Are you always this friendly with strangers?"

 

"What makes you think you’re a stranger to me?"

 

God, I really need to stop running my mouth when talking to Sungjin. I just know I am about to make our newfound acquaintanceship turns awkward if I continue to talk to him as if I have known him since childhood.

 

Sungjin just smiles to my question but doesn't provide any answers after that; he just closes the door and get inside the van.

 

I watch him wearing the seatbelt and inserting the car key. Realizing that I'm staring at him, he turns his head to look at me.

 

"What is it?" He asks and I notice his eyes start to wander to my shoulder.

 

He probably notices that I haven't worn my seatbelt yet so he reaches behind me to pull the seatbelt from its place before dragging it to wrap around my front body and then I hear a click.

 

We are staring at each other the whole time.

 

Is it me or there's no air conditioner inside the van? It's hot.

 

I see his eyes wander to my lips and that's the cue for me to break this tension by looking down at my seatbelt.

 

"Thank you but you should've just asked me to wear my seatbelt, you know," I say in a joking tone, smiling up at him.

 

He blinks and pulls up the corner of his mouth into a smile.

 

"You look like you're having so much thoughts, is it okay if I ask?"

 

His question catches me off guard; is it that obvious? But even if it is, no one has ever had the privilege to hear my thoughts and he's not going to be the first, no matter how reckless I am with my words when I talk to him tonight.

 

I shake my head with a smile.

 

"You still haven’t answered my question, you know. What makes you think you’re a stranger to me?"

 

Sungjin starts the engine and turns his head to look at me.

 

"I’m sorry if this sounds like a shallow assumption," he begins while starting to drive away from the parking lot.

 

"Hey, no worries. I always accept constructive criticisms."

 

That reply earns me a laugh from him. It feels weird to be able to look at him so close like this because I've always look at him from a distance.

 

"It’s not that. I always feel like you’re trying to avoid me. You’re so friendly to the other guys but you always seem awkward around me. That’s why I thought you think of me as a stranger."

 

Ah, that makes sense. But why is he pursing his lips while talking about it? If I allow myself to think this further, it almost sounds like he wants my attention.

 

Which is most definitely not the case.

 

"Oh God, I am so sorry that you feel that way. I’m just awkward because I don’t know what to talk about with you.”

 

This is such a lie but I can’t possibly tell him I feel awkward around him because I used to have feelings for him.

 

“If this makes you feel better, you’re actually a comfortable person to talk to. And this might sound weird but it feels like I've known you for a long time?”

 

"Then why didn't you talk to me before today? You could have just said a simple ‘Hi’."

 

"Hey, but at least I always made sure to greet you, okay? You're also making it awkward for me, being unresponsive and all," I complain while unconsciously pouting.

 

He glances at me and lets out a laugh.

 

The drive seems short, I can already see my dorm just a few metres away.

 

"I just get nervous whenever I see you," his reply makes me turn to look at him.

 

"Really? You don't seem nervous now, telling me all these things," I say with humor in my tone.

 

He lets out a short laugh.

 

"Weird, right? When you say that you don't feel awkward talking to me, I feel the same way too. All these times I get so nervous every time I see you and now, I'm comfortable enough to share this with you, how amusing."

 

Okay. Now it's time for me to dodge this topic.

 

"It is," I answer half-heartedly while leaning forward a bit towards the windshield, pretending to see if we're at the right road.

 

"Ah, I think we almost arrive. You need to drive up the hill a bit."

 

"Alright," Sungjin answers, before asking, "by the way, how did you end up staying here? A normal person wouldn't want to climb these stairs every single day."

 

"That's a loooong story," I reply, dragging the syllable as an emphasis. "I will tell you all about it later when we meet again. Or you can give me your number if you're eager to know," I end my words while wiggling my eyebrows at him.

 

Even though I mean it as a joke, I'm surprised at myself for acting this childish in front of him.

 

Why am I so carefree with him? I've always think before I speak but with him, it almost feels like I'm talking to an old friend or a confidante.

 

This is scary. I need to draw a line.

 

He stops the car as we have already reached the front entrance.

 

"You can give me your number first, I'm eager to know the full story," He replies while looking at me with the same cheeky expression I portray right now.

 

He then hands me his phone, which I take and punch in my number, before saving the contact as 'Park Jiyoon from Guitar'.

 

How formal, I know. But we're not even friends just yet. We're just acquaintances who happen to click.

 

A few seconds after I hand the phone back to him, he looks at the contact and smiles, before looking at me and saying, "I'll call you later to get the full story then."

 

I blink and let out a laugh. "As you wish." I  while getting the seat belt off me.

 

"Thank you so much for sending me all the way here, Sungjin. Good night."

 

Just as I open the car door to get out of the car, Sungjin calls my name; making me turn to him.

 

"I'll call you later tonight."

 

That's all he wants to say?

 

"Okay, I'll wait for it then," I end the conversation with a smile, before closing the car door and waving at him.

 

As I walk towards my room, the fact that I would be having my first phone call with Sungjin enters my mind.

 

If this happened two years ago, I would be over the moon.

 

Now? I'm not so sure.


End file.
